playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Commodore Jim/Fake Specter Article
Specter ' is the main antagonist of the ''Ape Escape franchise. He appears in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale as a playable character. Biography '''UNNATURAL SELECTION Once an ordinary monkey performing at an amusement park, Specter accidentally came across the experimental Pipo Helmet, which granted him immense intellect and amazing powers, but also awakened an evil desire for world conquest. Fueled by his newfound intelligence and ambition, Specter mass produced the Pipo Helmets, creating an army of intellegent apes. He will stop at nothing to put humans in what he sees as their proper place: Beneath his feet. Gameplay Specter has a strong keepaway game, relying mostly on projectiles and traps for offense, and force fields and teleportation for defense. Specter also has a very unique ability in the form of Hover Throne Enhanced Levitation. When used, Specter gains a few seconds of unmatched air mobility, being able to fly around and hover in place in the air, allowing him to further frustrate his opponents with keepaway, or even use his supers from the skies. 'Super Moves' *Level 1 - Max Power Specter Bomb - Specter makes a gesture from his helmet to the direction he's facing, and fires a blue orb of energy. It flies a short distance away, before suddenly stopping. It'll start to swell for about a second, before blowing up. Only the explosion can KO. *Level 2 - Pipo Beacon - Specter holds his hand out. At this time, the player can move the stick to choose where Specter is pointing - Forward or upward diagonal (if in the air, he has the option to fire at a downward diagonal angle as well). After a moment, Specter will shout "Go, my army!" and a stream of monkeys will flood in from in front of him, stampeding in the direction he points. Touching the Monkeys results in a KO. *Level 3 - Fall of Man - Specter laughs as three illusions of himself appear, each in their own hover chairs. A Specter flies to each corner of the screen. In this state, Specter has various lasers and spread shots assigned to the buttons, and when the input is put in, every one of the Specters will fire off the attack, effectively turning the stage into a projectile nightmare. The projectiles will KO anyone they hit. This lasts for a short time, before the three clones fade away, and the real Specter will teleport back to his initial position. Introduction and Ending Animation Introduction Specter floats down on his throne, saying "And so the game begins." before letting out an evil laugh. Winning Screen Specter sits on his throne, leaning his chin on his fist as he smirks and says "An expected outcome." Losing Screen Specter kneels clutching his helmet, which is giving off sparks and smoke, as he shouts "I-Impossible!" All the while, his hoverthrone lies broken behind him, on fire. Costumes Maniacal Monkey Specter's default appearance as seen in Ape Escape. Simian Supreme Specter with a blood-red helmet, a red cape, black pants, and blue coloring on the tips of his hair, as seen in Million Monkeys. Monkey Suit Specter in a tuxedo, as seen in Ape Escape 3. Gallery Spectermillionmonkeys.png|Specter as seen in Ape Escape: Million Monkeys Ape Escape 3 Specter.PNG|Specter in a tuxedo Specterhoverthrone.png|Specter's Hover Throne Trivia *Specter never leaves his throne during combat. Despite this, he "walks", "runs", and "jumps" just like any other combatant, except when he activates Hover Throne Enhanced Levitation. *Specter has a special quote for KOing Spike, where he says "Gotcha." in a mocking tone. References Me! Category:Blog posts